


Vigilante

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the  Johnlock trope challenge "Two Person Love Triangle". This is crack, just cracky crack. John has a crush on a masked vigilante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. Today's prompt was really hard on me and I couldn't come up with anything...reasonable...so I decided to write some pure crack. It was fun!

“Have you seen that masked vigilante running around town?” John asked Sherlock nonchalantly lowering his paper slightly so that he could glance a look at Sherlock. Sherlock almost spit his tea but regained composure at the last moment with enough grace to gently but firmly suggest that John should find better things to talk about. John barely raised eyebrow and went back to reading his paper. A few days later John was watching the news when another story about the vigilante came up and Sherlock cut John off before he could even mention it.

It had been more than a month since a masked man in a skintight suit had started taking out criminals throughout the city and John was sure that he needed to speak to his best friend, he should say something. “Sherlock...I need to to talk to you about something and I'm really not sure who else I can go to. I know you're not really good with these things, but I also know you're not going to pass judgment. Mate I think I’ve gone a bit gay.” Sherlock had to try very hard to not let his jaw hit the ground. He tried to regain control of himself and straighten himself out. John continued, “It’s that vigilante you don't want to talk about, I can't help it but there's just something about him. The way he moves, maybe the way he just punches people, there's something about him. Plus that bum in that spandex is really something else.” Sherlock felt like he was going to die, he could feel the heat escaping up his cheeks from embarrassment but John was too self-absorbed in his own heterosexual/homosexual crisis to notice Sherlocks discomfort. He just kept on talking, really rambling.

“I tried looking at other blokes and it doesn't really make me feel the same way so I'm not sure but like I said there's just something about this man. I even tried telling myself that it could be a woman but it's obvious, it's obvious even to me that is not”. Sherlock knew he has had feelings for John for a while now, and even when he was struggling to put them in their place he knew that John was a straight man, so this news really threw him of. He was finally able to speak, “John why are you so attracted to him if you know that it's a man, I'm just curious” John sighed heavily, “I don't know Sherlock, I just I can't help it. Maybe it's the way he looks in that spandex, maybe it's the danger. You know how I love danger, I think I'm attracted to it. I'm attracted to a dangerous lifestyle.” Sherlock felt like this was his only chance to try and question if John was interested in him in any way. “Well I'm dangerous.” Sherlock half joked, trying to hide a serious moment without showing his uncertainty. “I know.” John laughed, “that's why I live here with you, but you just don’t have that nice of an arse” John had walked away immediately after the conversation, so Sherlock took that as a dead end.

That night as Sherlock put on his vigilante gear, he wondered how he could get John to notice that the “nice arse” he had been ogling was his.


End file.
